Returned
by HPTR Fangirl1
Summary: After his resurrection, Kon comes to Metropolis. However, he doesn't want Superman and others to know that he has returned. Unfortunately, things don't work his way as much as he wants to. Set in The New 52 Universe. Title may change in future


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable Superman Family characters are the property of DC Comics, not mine. I am just borrowing them for this fanfiction. The story plot, however, is mine.

**Summary:** After his resurrection, Kon comes to Metropolis. However, he doesn't want Superman and others to know that he has returned. Unfortunately, things don't work his way as much as he wants to

**Start Date:** 12/26/2014  
><strong>Publish Date:<strong> 1/2/2015  
><strong>Updated:<strong> 2/25/2015

* * *

><p>A young dark haired teenager sporting dark red-black striped full sleeve shirt and black-grey jeans was walking through the concrete footpath. The footpath was crowded with lots of people, some were walking quickly to reach their offices, while others to their choice of destination. It would conceal identity somewhat but not totally. So he brought out the white cap from pant pocket and wore it. He also added black glasses to make himself a little more unrecognizable.<p>

The day has started relatively well as far he was concerned. Although he looked laid back, ordinary, the young teen observed anything that remotely was out of ordinary or acted suspicious. After all, Metropolis was Superman's turf, and he didn't want any trouble. More importantly, he did not want trouble looking for him, which usually is the case nowadays. He would just complete what he came here to do, and then would leave just as quietly as he came.

Kon didn't want them to know that he was back. He was alive, back in earth, his home, for quite sometime now.

BOOM! CRASH

No sooner had he finished his thoughts, shouts and loud screams coming from other direction caught his attention. Fireworks was on full display, even to his deep cobalt-blue gleaming eyes.

"Wha!" His senses became warned something coming at full force towards him, and he made a graceful acrobatic style jump to get out of the way. No sooner he made a landing, to the nearest side available, suddenly he felt the full force behind his back.

CRASH! BOOM!

A big giant pink-purple giant monster thrown next to the parking cars nearby. A lot more fireworks and explosions displayed from the heavy impact and several dented and crashed cars to go along with it, some car parts flew quite some distance. Glass from the window shop fell on him and on the pavements

"So much for much quietness?!" He added acerbically.

"I am needin some food!" Came a loud holler. "Gonna feast on something tasty," as the purple-pink bubble-gum monster attempted to stand up and start running after running crowds. More yelling were heard, followed by a stampede, from the nearby bystanders as they ran for safety from the monster known as parasite. A leech to be exact.

_That's Parasite! _The teen cursed inwardly. Yes, he knew him from Jon's memories was still in him; when Jon confronted and humiliatingly defeated Parasite at the New York City S.T.A.R. Labs to save Niti from being eaten he swore his villainous vengeance on Jon.

"I don't need this now!" Kon said to himself, "at least not here." If this was New York City, his turf, then it would have been a whole different ball game.

But before the monster could even go far any more, the boy sensed a shadow flew over him from the sky. Even without looking directly, Kon instinctively knew, who it was. Superman! Superman floated in the sky directly above Parasite halting his progress to catch his lunch.

"Parasite!" Superman's voice warned, "Stop this! Now!" Every word radiated power almost warning Parasite to not to take his words lightly

"So hungry! Need food!" The pink monster said in a villainish-style rap voice. "Feel like feeding on these small humans!" Suddenly, a large car flew towards and hit Superman and flew several of blocks away. "And you, won't stop me!"

"Such power! Where is it! Need to feed now!" Suddenly the pink monster looked towards Kon and took a step towards him

"You!." The monster snarled in a violent tone as he came menacingly towards him. "I know you!" Giving a satisfied evil smile, he moved towards him. Kon cursed silently.

"I told you I am gonna kill you and make you my personal dispenser!" He added. "Get ready to be crushed."

"Great! What a nice way to start the day?!" He said scathingly. "Maybe I should have re-thought my position to come to Metropolis." The place almost kind of looked slightly like an empty war-zone.

_...But right now, I don't think, I have a choice._ Kon thought as he quickly back-flipped from the pavement, gracefully nonetheless, and then jumped back to avoid being touched by parasite. This only served to excite Parasite. He came after him with even more vigor and was successful in landing a punch. This in turn made Kon flew few blocks away and into a big pile of trash cans.

"Great. As if I needed anything else!"

Parasite came at him again but he was ready as well. He took a large wood (found nearby the trash pile) which he aimed towards Parasite, as if it was baseball, with a very powerful force. The collision sent Parasite howling in pain and cursing at him even more. Kon couldn't let Parasite get any advantage.

However, before parasite could take another swipe at him or get any semblance of balance, another rush of blue-colored air came towards him and took parasite along with it, and flung him away from the civilian area where their battle continued without the fear of harming anyone.

_Dammit! Too close_. Kon contemplated.

On second notice, he smelling bad especially with the trash debris still sticking to his shirts and pants. "Just great!" he cursed under his breathe a second time

All Kon wanted was to come and go away in completely anonymity but it looks like it will not work.

He had no idea how right he was!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> This is something of a prompt that was in my head for quite some time. Yes, this is based in the The New 52 Universe. I have tried to get my best to get into the characters, will try to do the best. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, flames, however, will be not.

This is my first time posting in Comics section so I am still not certain if this fiction should be in the Superboy category or Superman category. Any advise will be helpful; I am trying to make this Superman Family centric. Please let me know.

Thanks and Happy New Year


End file.
